thegreenemberfandomcom-20200213-history
The Green Ember (book)
he Green Ember is the first book in S.D. Smith's ''The Green Ember'' series. It was published by Story Warren, LLC on December 12, 2014. Publisher's summary "Heather and Picket are extraordinary rabbits with ordinary lives until calamitous events overtake them, spilling them into a cauldron of misadventures. They discover that their own story is bound up in the tumult threatening to overwhelm the wider world. Kings fall and kingdoms totter. Tyrants ascend and terrors threaten. Betrayal beckons, and loyalty is a broken road with peril around every bend. Where will Heather and Picket land? How will they make their stand?"The Green Emberhttps://www.amazon.com/Green-Ember-Book/dp/0986223506,by S.D. Smith Summary Picket and Heather were two young rabbits living in the peaceful village of Nick Hollow in the far north of Natalia, with their father, mother, and baby brother, Jacks. In the fields between the East Wood and West Wood, just outside their elm-tree home they loved playing the game of Starseek with each other. One day, as Heather threw the "star", the centerpiece of the game, the wind picked up, causing it to be caught in the low branches of an old, dead maple tree near the edges of the East Wood, but still too high for either of them to reach. Their father had warned both of them not to venture near East Wood, and they had no desire to, for it looked to be a frightening place, dark, as though it held some secrets that would terrify them if brought to light. But since the ribbon that Heather had made the star out of was costly, they felt as though they had to do it if they wished to play their game ever again. So Heather, who was older, gave the reluctant Picket a boost so that he could reach the star. Picket, who was afraid of heights, managed to reach it, but at that moment, lightning struck the tree, terrifying Picket and causing him to fall and faint from fright. The lightning proved to be the herald of an oncoming storm, for the wind grew suddenly strong and rain started to fall to the ground. It had struck one of the maple's branches, and it now came crashing down upon the two of them. Heather managed to grab Picket and roll down the slope upon which the maple tree had grown. He awoke, and they ran across the field back to their home in the elm. They were frightened at the storm, the great wind, and the dark and deathly overhanging eaves of the East Wood, all of which seemed much scarier than they had been but a half-hour before. When they finally made it to their elm-tree, their family met them there, and their mother gave them towels with which to dry themselves off. As they settled into the comfort of their home, their anxiety quickly wore away, and they asked their father to tell them a story. Their father, meanwhile, who seemed somewhat different than he usually was, looked into the fire and started to tell them the tale of "The Rise and Fall of King Jupiter", which they had never heard before despite their father's love for telling stories. He was grim and sad as he told it, as though it was not a mere story that he was telling them but a piece of ''history ''that he knew very well. His strange behavior made Heather to think of what their parents may have experienced in their early days; for they lived in Nick Hollow, far away from family of any sort, and both their parents were always reluctant to speak of their past to them, as if they were dark memories not worth recalling. But their father's story of King Jupiter sounded rather fairy-tale, with kings, battles, villains and betrayal. Could it be true? Their father did not finish his tale that night, although they earnestly desired for him to continue. It was late, he said, and he would continue it by the morrow. So they went to bed with full heads, and Heather thought that she'd never be able to go to sleep. When they awoke, it was morning. They spoke with each other about their father's tale, which had sounded more strange and yet more real than the other stories he often told them. They were not left to speak on the subject for a long while, however, for they were soon called down to breakfast by their mother. A strange female rabbit, who introduced herself as "Lady Glen", was speaking with their parents; they had never seen her before. They were apparently speaking on a subject that they didn't want either of them to hear, for right after they finished breakfast, their parents sent them out to collect blackberries. So, they trudged out of their elm-tree home at a reluctant gait, along with their baskets into Gladeberry in West Wood, where the blackberry bushes were. Past Evergreen Row and the Seven Mounds they raced, and they didn't stop until they suddenly heard a scream coming from where their neighbor Mr. Elric lived. Not knowing what to think, they started running back towards their home to get help. They rounded a corner in the path at the edge of the forest and stopped suddenly, gaping in horror at what they saw: there was their elm-tree home, wreathed in flames and smoke, surrounded by a contingent of wolves in uniform. Their father, mother, and baby brother Jacks were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Picket sobbed loudly, and the wolves saw them. Five of them came running toward them. Characters Prologue *Fleck Blackstar *Galt *King Whitson Mariner *Prince Lander Main Story *Heather Longtreader *Picket Longtreader *Whittle Longtreader *Sween Longtreader *Jacket Longtreader *Garten Longtreader *Lady Glen *Redeye Garlackson *Wilfred Longtreader *Smalls *Pacer *Lord Rake *Emma *Gort *Kyle *Gloria Fields *Helmer *Luth Glazier *Maggie Weaver *Captain Frye *Lord Ramnor *Jo Shanks Mentioned Characters *Goofhack the Babbler *King Jupiter *Seddle *King Walter *Perkin One-Eye *Stam the Stout *Pickwand *Fesselhorn *Harlen Seer *Garlacks *Morbin Blackhawk *Mr. Elric *Tommy Decker *Finnbar Smalls *Bilton Chandler *Gabe *Lord Ronan *Bleston *Gome the Agile *Chancellor Perkin *Gurn Locations *Ayman Lake (flashback) *Nick Hollow **Elric's farm **Seven Mounds *Whitmer River *Cloud Mountain **Savory Den References Category:Books Category:The Green Ember series